


i've come home

by alifeofourown



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF, X Factor RPF
Genre: Gen, Multi, Pixie Louis, baby animal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alifeofourown/pseuds/alifeofourown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When I agreed to be your flatmate, I didn’t know it came with a cat, dog and a...little tiny winged demon.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've come home

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy baby animal fic featuring Pixie Louis. Everything you never asked for and too much cute to handle. For Frankie and Pixie.

“When I agreed to be your flatmate, I didn’t know it came with a cat, dog and a...little tiny winged demon.” Greg laughs as he watches Louis fly off of his shelf and settle down in Zayn’s hair, tugging at the boy’s locks until he starts swatting at him.  
  
“Hey, play nice you two,” he says and Louis pouts as he flies out of his hair, choosing to settle down on Greg’s shoulder after a minute. “Louis’s good whenever he’s not trying to attack people, and Harry and Niall won’t bother you for the most part. They’re good pets, keep to themselves unless someone’s looking for cuddles.”  
  
Zayn sighs a little bit in displeasure before he shrugs. “As long as they don’t start chewing up my notebooks and your...thing...doesn’t turn my hair pink or something, I guess it’s alright.”  Greg laughs a bit and he reaches his hand up to gently run a finger along Louis’s leg, grinning when Louis responds by kicking his finger hard.  
  
“You’ll like it here,” he says and Zayn just shrugs a bit as he glances around the place, admiring the decor before he catches a streak of brown followed by a yapping sound and he sighs.  
  
“Yeah...we’ll see about that.”  
  
-  
  
Zayn finds that he likes Harry better out of the two animals. Maybe it’s just because he’s always been more of a cat person, but there’s something about the way the little kitten likes to climb up into his lap and nap whenever he’s flipping channels on days off or late nights when he can’t sleep. He’s a little cuddleball of fluff that bumps into things more often than not. He knows it’s because he’s blind in one eye, learned that on his second day here when he watched the kitten bump into his foot and when he moved it he bumped into it again. Greg told his that he’d picked up the kitten from a friend who was moving and couldn’t take his pets with him. They’d found homes for all the others but not the newborn kitten with only one functional eye that needed a bit of attention.  
  
And that’s where Niall came into place, as Greg likes to say when he scratches behind the puppy’s ears to calm him down after a long day of excitement. Apparently the pixie found Niall on the streets one day while Greg was out, heard the whimpering of an abandoned puppy left to die and tugged on Greg’s ear until he rescued the dirty, exhausted puppy from beneath a pile of trash thrown atop of his ‘free puppies’ box and took pity on him to take him home. Greg wasn’t sure how it’d work between Harry and Niall, or so he said all the time, but it seems like the two got along really well because Zayn’s noticed that Niall takes care of Harry and licks the spots where he runs into things. He’d find it endearing if he really didn’t care about the relationships of animals.  
  
Those feelings start to change over the months that he rooms with Greg. He’s not hit on him, which is nice because Zayn has no interest in a relationship at the moment, and the winged demon, as he so affectionately calls him, doesn’t bother his nearly as much as he thought he would. Harry ends up spending the nights in his bed, curled up on his pillow or on his stomach so that he wakes up with a pile of warm fur nestled against his bare skin and after the first few times it makes Zayn surprisingly happy to wake up like that. He likes the little kitten, likes how he seeks attention from his and he’s glad that he’s not stuck to Greg’s side and avoided his like he thought he wanted because it’s refreshing, having a little friend.  
  
Niall, though, doesn’t seem to warm up to his the way he thought he would. It’s not like Zayn expected him to because the first few weeks he was there he’d jump up onto his bed and he’d shove him off because he didn’t want him deciding to come wiggling his way onto his body too, but he kind of wishes that the puppy would jump up into his lap every now and again or nudge his nose against his ankle for attention. He tried that in the beginning but he’s seemed to realise that Zayn didn’t want that at all (even though it’s a lie) and has completely stopped trying. So when he sneaks up on him napping, curled up against Harry, (a normal behaviour, mind you) and scoops him up, the startled puppy starts yapping and wriggling to get out of his grip.  
  
“Hush up,” he says and Niall whines again. “I’m not going to hurt you. Just...quiet.” He almost drops him when he bites at his wrist and it makes Zayn wonder why he’s trying this anymore, why he even wants to bother spending time with the puppy that only seems to spite him. He refuses to admit that that’s his fault, despite the fact that he acknowledges it, and when he sets Niall down on the couch he almost instantly bolts off of it, running away as Zayn swears. “Fuck you too, dog,” he says and he drops down onto it, curling up on the cushions as he flicks through channels, trying to locate the Doctor Who marathon he vaguely remembers Greg mentioning as he was heading off to work, that sparkling creature flying around his head as a distraction.  
  
He finally locates it, somewhere mid-episode of one of the ones he’s not seen, but seeing as he doesn’t frequent Doctor Who episodes he doesn’t really mind that he’s got no clue as to what’s going on in the plot. The Doctor’s yelling at his redhead companion about something and he keeps calling things brilliant and that’s all Zayn really picks up on before he hears the soft sound of a whine from somewhere near his feet. He looks down to find Niall sitting there, staring up at his quietly as his tail swishes back and forth on the floor behind him and it brings a slight smile to Zayn’s face. “Come here, you,” he says and he reaches down for the puppy, smiling a bit as he’s calmer in response to his touch. He only wriggles about a bit and he makes no noise as he scoops him up onto the couch with him, setting him down in the spot next to his stomach so he’s got the perfect angle to pet him while watching the TV.  
  
Zayn pets Niall silently until the dog stops wriggling beneath his touch, shifting and licking at his fingers, to go still as he falls asleep. Maybe it’s a few months overdue, but he’s finally bonding with the puppy and maybe that’ll mean he’ll even let him into his bed so he can sleep with his feline counterpart. Greg’s been saying that Niall mopes around his room because he’s not got Harry by his side at night and no amount of playing about from Louis brings happiness to the little creature. Zayn really wants to call it pathetic, the way a dog misses a cat so much, but it’s highly adorable and he’s said such things to Greg once, by accident.  
  
“Why look who’s bonding.” Zayn’s half asleep himself when he hears Greg’s voice ringing through the flat and he doesn’t know how long he’s been zoned out but apparently Doctor Who’s not on anymore and Harry is mewling up at his from the floor for attention. He smiles a bit when he watches Louis appear from Greg’s hood and fly over to Harry, sitting on his head and distracting him, but it doesn’t change the fact that Greg’s still laughing at the bonding moment that he’s apparently having with his dog.  
  
“What can I say? I needed a marathon partner and Harry was asleep. Besides, the noisy one initiated it.”  
  
“When aren’t you initiating things, Zayn?” Greg teases and Zayn shoots a glare at him before he scratches lightly behind Niall’s ears to wake him up. It apparently works because the puppy’s up and about just minutes later and he’s already pouncing on the floor, tangling himself up with Harry as Louis flitters away to escape the impending play fight. “So is Niall good company, then?”  
  
Zayn shrugs as he sits up on the couch and stretches. “Could be better, but I think if I give him time he’ll improve.” He scoots over so Greg can sit down next to his and instantly leans against his side once he does. “How was work?”  
  
“Nick stuck around. He spilled coffee all over my chair and got crumbs everywhere, but it was alright. I take it you weren’t tuning in because you were bonding with your adopted child.”  
  
“Raising them is not my responsibility. Just a warm body who wanted petted in exchange for cuddles,” Zayn replies and Greg laughs as he drapes an arm around him.  
  
“You should just admit how much you love them,” he says and Zayn shakes his head.  
  
“Never have, never will,” he replies and Greg just scoffs a bit before he ruffles his hair. “Besides, if I did then they’d expect love all the time and that’s just not something I’m willing to commit to.”  
  
Greg laughs at his response and Zayn smiles a bit as he watches Harry pounce on top of Niall, settling in as he nips at Niall’s ear and Niall yips at him before he rests his face on his paws so Harry can come curl up with him. “They’re surprisingly good for hyperactive pets,” he admits and Greg smiles, lightly running his fingers through his hair. “And the sugar addict’s not too terrible either.”  
  
“So what you’re trying to say is that you love it here,” Greg replies and Zayn just shoves him in response. “What about me, then? You’ve not said a single thing about me.”  
  
Zayn looks up at him and he shrugs a at Greg, undecided on the situation. “You’re alright for a gay flatmate,” he finally says. “At least you keep the place clean.”  
  
Greg scoffs. “I’m not gay. There are other things in the world that aren’t gay or straight in case you’ve never associated with another human before.”  
  
“I had no idea,” Zayn replies and he flashes a smile at Greg. “But it’s more fun than saying you’re alright for a panromantic demisexual flatmate or something like that.” He holds up a hand to stop Greg from reminding him that that’s not the case at all. “Just let me tease you, would you?”  
  
“For you, darling. Anything.” Greg shifts and he lightly rubs at Zayn’s back as he shifts to focus his gaze on Harry and Niall. “They’re cute,” he says and he smiles a bit. “We’re cute. You know, we could be like them, all cute and cuddly and romantic.” He leans in and presses his lips against Zayn’s ear before he whispers, “I think they’re in love.”  
  
“Well I hate to burst your bubble, Greg, but I’m not in love with you, and I’m certain that it’s just Niall in love with Harry, but maybe they’re in love. I think it’s more along the lines of them just play fighting constantly.”  
  
“That’s the first sign of love, Zayn, and we do it all the time so obviously we’re meant to be.” He reaches out and tickles Zayn’s sides until he squeaks and falls into his lap so he’s staring down at his. “I’m going to kiss you now.”  
  
Zayn pushes at his chest and he knows that he’s just teasing but it’s a little strange to imagine the entire idea of Greg just randomly kissing his. “You’re so gross,” he says and Greg laughs before he prods at his nose lightly.  
  
“I know, but you love it.” Zayn just rolls his eyes and he climbs off the couch before Greg grabs lightly at his wrist. “Hey, you know it was a joke,” he says and Zayn turns around to look at him. “Not looking to make you uncomfortable.”  
  
“The day that Greg James makes me uncomfortable is the day that I have to move back in with my family,” he replies and he wiggles his wrist lightly to let Greg know to let go, which he does after he slips his hand into his and squeezes lightly. “Don’t let your little winged demon follow me into the shower again, alright?” he says and Greg snorts.  
  
“You and I both know I can’t control Louis,” he says and Zayn just rolls his eyes before he scoops down and picks up Harry, petting the kitten who mewls at being dragged away from Niall. “So you’re taking the cat with you for protection?”  
  
“He’s pinned Louis down before,” he replies and he laughs when he hears Louis swear in his mind. “He can do it again. Little nosy bug.”  
  
A laugh escapes Greg’s mouth and Zayn runs his hand down Harry’s spine before he kisses the top of the kitten’s head. “Louis just told me to kick you out,” Greg says and Zayn shrugs in response.  
  
“Louis should learn to respect privacy,” he replies and when Niall starts nipping at his ankles for Harry back he laughs. “I think I’ll take them both with me.” Greg calls him selfish and Zayn just laughs before he looks down at Niall. “Come along, pup,” he says and he heads off down the hall to his bedroom, locking the door behind him before Louis can fly his way in. He nudges Harry onto the bed and watches as Niall hops up onto it and nuzzles against the kitten. “Adorably dumb pets,” he says softly and he vaguely considers what Greg was saying earlier about being together but he lets the thought escape his mind because he’s not looking for a relationship right now even if he’s attractive as fuck and he wouldn’t mind a night in bed with him. In the end, Zayn prefers that it stays a friendship and maybe someday it can develop to more.  
  
But until then, there’s already one adorable couple in this house. They don’t need a second one, and he smiles as he watches Harry bat at Niall’s ear before he mews at him and thinks that if they were human, they’d be even cuter than that Jaymi Hensley kid and his fiancé. Thankfully, he’ll never have to find out and will just enjoy waking up to the fluffballs curled around each other, being cute and ridiculous just like they should be.  
  
It’s a good deal, apparently, moving in with Greg James, and he’s glad he did exactly that. If not, he’d never have Doctor Who cuddle buddies to marathon with.  
  
And a pixie that insists on turning his hair bright green.


End file.
